This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The objectives of this project are 1) to examine the role played by methamphetamine and stress in alterations in innervation patterns, Type I interferon gene expression, and SIV replication in lymph nodes, and AIDS-related indicators in blood. 2) to examine the role played by methamphetamine and stress in altering permeability of the blood-brain barrier (BBB) in SIV infected monkeys, and 3) to examine whether beta adrenergic blockade or administration of recombinant interferon-beta (rIFN-b) will abrogate the effects of methamphetamine in lymph nodes and at the BBB.